The Illusion of Love
by DMcInk
Summary: Nineteen year old Pamela De Beaufort moves to Bon Temps to live with her aunt after her mother is slaughtered in a vampire attack, thinking she can get away from the blood thirsty immortals the teenager finds herself in more trouble than she bargained for when a certain Viking vampire enters her life after she intrigues his interests. AU Rated M for adult themes.
1. New Beginnings

_I wanted to write an AU story on the relationship of Eric and Pam as I had always seen them as the best best part of True Blood. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter and hope you leave your thoughts! Thank you for reading! - DMcInk._

* * *

**The Illusion of Love**

_Summary: Nineteen year old Pamela De Beaufort moves to Bon Temps after her mother is slaughtered in a vampire attack, thinking she can get away from the blood thirsty immortals the teenager finds herself in more trouble than she bargained for when a certain Viking enters her life. AU. Rated M_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_New Beginnings _

* * *

"Would you like a cup of lemon tea, my dear?"

I sat in the small vintage kitchen that belonged to my elderly aunt Rita De Beaufort in one of her small wooden stools that creaked every time I flinched, looking up at the lovely eighty year old woman who had generously taken me in I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm not really thirsty" I said admiring her baby pink nightdress that fell below her ankles, the silk material meeting the fluffy white mounds that were her slippers.

Sighing she hobbled towards the kitchen counter placing her empty cup into the sink, my mother had told me many stories about Rita when she was younger including the story where she had been married seven times and that it was my uncle John De Beaufort who had finally managed to capture her heart. Twenty five years of marriage they had endured before he passed away last year from a heart attack, with no children to call her own Rita was lonely and when I had asked to stay with her after my mother had been murdered I saw the flash of excitement in her eyes as if she was desperately wanting me to live with her anyway.

The past three months had been a nightmare, with my mother being killed by two rogue vampires in Wisconsin I dropped out of school and left the state. The constant worry that they could come back for me had driven me to the point where I couldn't sleep anymore, the doctors had given me every type of medication possible to combat my depression and anxiety but none of it was working.

There was nothing left for me there, my father had died when I was two and there really was nobody to turn to. That is when I decided to go on a road trip, me, myself and a bottle of whiskey. Drowning my sorrows as they say, a month of constant drinking had literally driven me to the point where I felt like taking my own life then the voice of my mother would echo through my head: _don't be stupid, darling..., stop it now, Pam..._

So taking the phantom words of wisdom I managed to drive myself to Bon Temps, whenever me and my mum would get into an argument she would always say _well if you don't like my rules, Pamela, you can pack your bags and drive your ass down to Bon Temps and have your aunt Rita put up with your attitude._

And now here I was, motherless and angry..., if I could stake every vampire that roamed this earth then I would, I would take out every last one of them. Hatred was too nice of a word for what I felt for those beasts, if I didn't detest the idea of God so much then I would happily sign up for the Fellowship of the Sun and shoot wooden bullets into those dead fuckers.

"Do you want to lie down honey, you look awfully pale?" the soothing voice of Rita broke through my thoughts

Gulping back the rage filled tears that wanted to fall I managed to smile, standing to my feet I took a few steps towards my aunt and wrapped my arms around her. Letting out a surprised _oh_ I soon felt her warm embrace as she returned my hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you" I told her with sincerity taking in the scent of the strong perfume that she tended to wear

"Now, now Pamela" she began "You know you are more than welcome to stay here, I'm actually glad we can have some girl time together..., maybe we can paint each other's nails?" she chuckled as her palm rubbed the centre of my back.

Pulling back I nodded, each of the worn wrinkles in her face held a lifetime of happiness and her pale blue eyes that matched mine were filled with life although I noticed the layer of sadness within them that she tried to hide. It had been a silent agreement between us that we wouldn't talk about my mother, at least not until I was ready to. She knew this and tried to concentrate on the good.

"Of course, Aunt Rita" I smiled "I mean what else are two girls going to get up to on a dark winter's night?" I laughed

She smiled and nodded with an arch of her eyebrow, her fingers running through her tidy white hair that was shoulder length. She had been a brunette at one point; I remembered the photographs that my mother had pulled out many years ago when I was a little girl. I remembered that she had once had the beauty of Audrey Hepburn, a true classic bombshell in her day.

"I think I'll go upstairs and unpack my suitcases..." I sighed placing my hands into the pockets of the pink sweater I had on

Nodding Rita patted me on the shoulder, the sparkling diamond in her wedding ring catching my attention as she walked towards the den hunched over in her old age, she needed a walking stick but refused to admit that she was old enough for one. She was young and free at heart, a quality to her that I cherished..., a similarity to my mother.

"I'll leave you to it then honey!" she said with enthusiasm in her sweet southern accent.

Watching her disappear into the next room I headed for the staircase, the wooden steps creaking under my weight as I quickly skipped up to the next floor. This house must have been at least a hundred years old, my uncle John had been born here and after his parents had died he took ownership of the house. The smell of dust filled the atmosphere, Rita wasn't able to keep the home to its best anymore.

Stepping into the bedroom which belonged to me now I placed my hands on my hips cringing at the pale green walls that were a stark contrast to the navy carpet. It was an awful sight and it would have been my pleasure to re-decorate the house as soon as possible, I was very colour co-ordinated and before I had come here was studying fashion design. It had been my dream to become a professional fashion designer and I was heading towards a degree in university but didn't quite get there when all the drama had occurred.

Sighing heavily I eyed up the three suitcases I had that lay on the bed just asking to be unpacked, all I really wanted to do was crawl under the bed sheets and fall asleep. My dreams made it capable for me to revisit the memories that I had shared with my mother, I was able to escape in my sleep which made reality so much harder to live with every day.

I had a problem with sleeping in other people's houses, and being in this century old home wasn't going to make it easier for me knowing that the floorboards creaked constantly due to the winds that were able to get through the vents at night. And of course the constant fear that a vampire would somehow get inside and kill my aunt or me always played in the back of my mind, but apparently Bon Temps wasn't vampire friendly which I was grateful for. Hopefully I wouldn't run into any because I was contemplating on carrying a wooden stake with me everywhere I went so if they came near me I would stake the fucker right in the face, maybe that would be a little extreme and probably would get me arrested. So the silver necklaces and bracelets I had brought with me would have to do for the time being.

Falling down onto the king sized bed I smiled at the feeling of the cold sheets under my body, this was going to be a huge change for me and I would have to find a decent paying job since I was no longer going to be pursuing my career in fashion. I had been a waitress back in Wisconsin, not that it paid well but at least it was a job and it would help Rita with the bills.

It was getting to know the people in this tight-knit community that would be difficult, it was a wide known fact that the people of Bon Temps didn't quite react nicely to newcomers. But hopefully I would make a good impression.

The last time I had been in Bon Temps was when I was twelve and the only people I remembered hanging around with were a girl about my age named Jessica Hamby and a boy named Jason Stackhouse. It had been seven years since I saw them but hopefully they would remember, my mother always said I had the ability to stand out of a crowd. I didn't know what she meant by that, I was five foot nine which was quite tall for a girl and I always got complemented on my long waist length blonde hair. But other than that I didn't think that I was anything special to look at.

Turning my head to the side I saw a television remote sitting on the covers, sitting up I grabbed it and looked forward to see there was a small TV sitting on the wooden unit that stood by the door. It was placed next to a record player and was covered with a layer of white dust; obviously it hadn't been used in a while.

Pressing the buttons I was surprised to see that both the remote control and the television still worked. Watching the black and white static for a few moments on the screen a clear picture of a news anchor appeared. The local news,

"_The top headline today is that a new bar in the Shreveport area is being opened, but not an ordinary bar..., oh no ladies and gentleman it seems that vampires are taking over the world. A scary vampire by the name of Eric Northman is opening the very first vampire and human bar to the public tomorrow night, with a no biting on premises rule the bar funnily named Fangtasia is set to become one of the most popular night attractions in North Louisiana." _

My heart stopped as the red headed news anchor read the news out with a toothy smile, the one thing that I had hoped to get away from was now way too close to home. Vampires opening bars? What was next a vampire owned Wal-Mart? I couldn't believe it and the anxiety that I had hoped would disappear had now officially gone back to its crazy state.

Gulping back my nerves and anger I frowned as a picture of the vampire they were talking about popped up on the screen, Eric Northman. I clenched my teeth at the sight of the blue eyed, pale faced blonde vampire. He was attractive but the knowing that he was a vampire made me feel sick to the stomach, how I was going to get to sleep now knowing that he was roaming around the night somewhere around here I didn't know. Just when I wanted my life to get back on track, the railings under my feet had been pulled from beneath me.


	2. Sleepless Nightmares

_I've already received so much support on this story already thanks to you guys which I'm extremely happy about. I've never really written a story quite like this one before so I hope it does entertain you all. Thanks for the support on the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! I might as well point out that although Jason Stackhouse appears in this story, Sookie Stackhouse does not exist. Thanks again - DMcInk. _

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Sleepless Nightmares _

* * *

"_Pamela" the sharp voice of the black eyed vampire hissed in my ear sending an unwanted shiver to run the length of my back "You didn't actually think I wouldn't come looking for you now, did you?" he laughed lightly, mocking me as his hand snaked around my neck. His fingers rubbing the pulse beneath my skin_

_I was silent, terrified to speak as the click of his fangs sounded in my ears_

"_It is going to be my pleasure to end your life" he growled, his hand tightening around my throat._

_Breathless, heart racing, panicking. SNAP!_

Jumping awake I gasped desperately for air, my heart beat racing to the point where I could hear the thudding in my ears. Looking down at my hands that were shaking with fear I sighed trying to calm myself down from the nightmare, the same nightmare that I had dreamt of the night before, the night before that and so on. Stroking the back of my neck that was covered in sweat I groaned turning my body around and placing my feet on the wooden floorboards frowning as I remembered that they squeaked at any kind of pressure, I didn't want to wake Rita just because I couldn't handle my sleep patterns.

Eyeing up the bottle of sleeping pills that were placed on the bedside cabinet I debated on whether I should take one or no, because in all reality I didn't want to go back to sleep not when the black eyed vampire was so fresh in my mind once again.

Pulling the sleeve of my violet silk pyjama shirt up I leaned forward and switched the vintage glass lamp on that was placed by my bedside, it took around a minute for the room to finally light up and still it was only dim. Gazing down at my watch I rolled my eyes, 2:45am..., great. I had successfully managed to get three hours of sleep before my brain decided to mess with me, standing to my feet I winced at the coldness of the wooden floorboards. There was no proper heating installed in this house as it appeared, taking my first light step towards the door I held my breath hoping that there wouldn't be too much noise. Maybe if I went downstairs to get a glass of water then it would soothe me enough that I would be able to lie down in the bed again, but I knew that sleep was out of the option.

I was lucky enough to make it to the bedroom door without a flinch of noise, I wasn't sure if Rita was a light or heavy sleeper so I didn't want to take the chance of disturbing her as it was only the first week of me living here. It wouldn't be the best of ideas to become a burden already. Stepping into the dark hallway I quickly managed to get down the staircase without much trouble, the only sounds I could hear were my heartbeat that still was beating faster than normal and the crickets outside chirping away like they always did here. I was surprised that anybody around here could get a good night's sleep with those things constantly making noise, but I guess I would just have to get used to the Southern lifestyle.

Entering the kitchen I sighed with relief knowing that I was on tiled floor, looking out of the front door that was made of glass I peeked out to look at the large back lawn. The porch lights automatically went on when there was movement inside the kitchen or outside, a safety feature in case some sort of animal tried to rummage through the trash and of course for burglars.

Heading for the fridge I pulled the door open and searched the shelves for something to drink, I smiled seeing that Rita had a bottle of wine kept at the bottom shelf. I wasn't going to touch it although it would be a one woman party if I did, wine tended to help me relax.

Tearing my gaze off of the alcohol I saw the bottle I was looking for, water. Grabbing the clear bottle I stood up and closed the fridge starting my journey towards the stairs when something caught my eye from the door.

Feeling my blood run cold at the dark shadow that I could see from the corner of my eye I clenched my teeth and my fingers not knowing whether I should turn to look or no.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I whispered through my teeth feeling my skin crawl

Holding my breath I whipped around and felt my stomach flip when I was faced with a strange young man with blonde hair, he smiled at me and waved.

Letting loose a scream I felt myself fall back and land on the hard floor, not taking my eyes off him I gasped as he opened the door and walked in

"Ah shit, are you alright there Pamela?" he asked with worry, his southern accent soft.

"Who the fuck are you, get out of my house!" I yelled recoiling from him as he walked towards me offering his hand

He frowned with confusion before shaking his head with an apologetic smile

"I should have known you wouldn't have remembered me, Rita warned me that you weren't...stable, it's me..., Jason" he chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders.

I suddenly felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, how couldn't I have remembered his face..., all this time I was worried that he wouldn't remember my face if I saw him and it's the complete opposite.

"Jason..., Jason Stackhouse, remember?" he frowned with slight sadness in his tone

I chuckled with embarrassment, shaking my head I slowly got up to my feet and patted my pyjamas down

"I remember you Jason, sorry for freaking out at you like that..., but why the hell are you standing outside my house at three o'clock in the morning?" I smiled adjusting my mess of a hair hoping he didn't mind my less than appealing appearance.

Raising his eyebrows Jason flashed his white teeth in a grin

"I've just finished work at the police station, Rita normally lets me in to sleep here cause I kind of got kicked out of my house y'know..., misbehaving and all so how've you been?" he gulped

"What the hell is going on down here, Pamela..., are you alright?" the worried voice of Rita boomed as she hobbled into the kitchen.

I gripped my bottle of water feeling horrible that we had woken my poor old aunt up, biting my bottom lip I looked up at Jason who was smiling at me silently.

"Jason!" Rita smiled "Oh dear, I'm sorry Pamela..., I should have told you Jason comes over here on Tuesday nights to sleep. His gran falls asleep at nine and it's next to impossible to wake her up due to her hearing aids so I let him come here." She smiled walking over to Jason and patting him on the shoulder.

I arched an eyebrow, this certainly was a strange situation since there only were two bedrooms in this house and now there were three people.

"It's okay, he frightened the life out of me, thought he was a vampire" I smiled

Jason chuckled along with me

"Oh honey, there ain't no vampires roaming about this part of town." Rita laughed "You don't have to worry about that now, I promise."

I felt a slight unease building in my stomach at my aunt's humour about the vampire situation, she obviously hadn't seen the local news on the grand opening of that ridiculous vampire and human bar Fangtasia in Shreveport. But I didn't want to tell her right now, what would be the point in worrying her with my anxieties? Letting loose a troubled sigh I unscrewed the lid of the bottle and took a few gulps enjoying the refreshment

"So am I gonna be sleeping with you?" Jason asked with an arch of his eyebrow, a hint of mischief in his muddy brown eyes as he eyed me up from head to toe

Frowning I shook my head, I didn't know why he would even ask that question. We hadn't seen each other in twelve years and yet he is more than willing to jump under the covers with me for reasons that I obviously knew of. Even as a child Jason attracted many girls and it seemed that nothing had changed with the charm he had, along with the slight stupidity that he carried with him.

"No Jason, I'll sleep on the couch you can have my bed if you'd like?" I offered not really wanting to head upstairs again, I didn't want to risk falling into another nightmare.

Rubbing the fresh stubble that had grown across his jaw line I couldn't help but notice the disappointment within his eyes which made me feel slightly guilty, shaking his head he sighed

"Nah, I ain't going to steal your bed from you Pamela, I'll sleep on the couch" he said.

I bit the inside of my cheek as he removed the beige police vest from his body exposing the defined muscles of his arms which were really impressive, Jason had always been attractive and even more so now that he was grown up but I had never seen him in a romantic light. There was no spark between us, well at least not on my side of the relationship. He wasn't my type of guy for a start but I also didn't get that butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach when I looked at him, it just didn't exist.

"Well it is the early hours of the morning kids, we better get some sleep before the sun wakes up, I got a long day ahead of me tomorrow sorting out library memberships with your gran, Jason." Rita yawned

I nodded in agreement turning to look at Jason who looked like he already was dreaming by the blank expression in his eyes as he stared right through me

"See you tomorrow, Jason?" I spoke gently

He blinked and flashed his teeth in that brilliant smile he had

"Um I'll be at work tomorrow" he frowned "Construction y'know, but Jessica said she'll be stopping by here with cupcakes or whatever so I guess you won't be too lonely" he explained scratching the back of his head.

Rita placed a hand on her hip

"I ain't too sure about that Hamby girl, Jason" she spoke with hesitation in her voice as her eyes flashed towards me

I frowned wondering what she meant by that

"Come on Rita, she's a good girl..., even helps out at the church on Sundays!" Jason shrugged defending the girl who I remembered to be a bubbly and friendly red head.

"Mmmhmm" Rita arched her brows "All I'm saying is that she hangs around with..., strange folks." She hesitated.

I was confused and wondered what Rita meant by "strange folks" I hoped that she wasn't a fang banger or whatever they were called, those girls and some boys who go out searching for vampires to have sex with. I was familiar with the term from when I was back at school, rumours had gone around that vampires paid humans a thousand dollars to have sex with them and the sex was meant to be incredible.

Not that I would know what sex felt like anyway, being a nineteen year old and still a virgin wasn't something I liked to flaunt. I remembered the teasing I used to get from popular girls about the subject, like I should be ashamed of being able to keep my dignity. It was an embarrassing subject but I wasn't one of those Christian girls who wanted to keep their innocence in tact till their husbands came around, I just hadn't found a decent guy yet.

Hopefully I would find someone down here that would attract me because I was sick of being that girl who couldn't join in on the funny sex subjects while all my friends shared their sexual fantasies and sexual experiences. Maybe it sounded bizarre but it was the truth.

"Enough with this chitter-chatter, let's get up to bed now Pam" Rita announced clapping her hands together as she slowly made her way up the creaking staircase while I followed behind almost certain that Jason was eying me up as I climbed each stair.

* * *

The sun had risen almost two hours ago and as I suspected I didn't get an ounce of sleep after the nightmare, I didn't take a sleeping pill either just because I wasn't in the sleepiest moods. There was only a limited amount of pills left anyway since I wouldn't be returning to any doctor anytime soon after they tried to force me into going for counselling classes that I really didn't want. I didn't like sharing my thoughts and feelings to some psychiatrist who had no clue who I was, whenever the word psychiatrist was ever mentioned I felt my feelings bottle up even more. It just wasn't for me.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I combed through the tugs that had knotted in my hair observing myself in the mirror wondering what the day would consist of, I really had no idea where the popular hangout spots were in Bon Temps and I politely refused Rita's offer to sit at the library the whole day and go through the senior citizen library memberships.

Maybe I would go for a walk around town and see where my legs took me, or perhaps I would sit on the porch and try to get a tan. I sighed at myself frowning at the dark circles that were under my eyes, the sleepless nights were having an effect on my appearance which wasn't a nice thing to look at. Even though I didn't feel tired I certainly looked it, I was glad that I had decided to take my make-up with me. Standing to my feet I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom wasting no time in applying some foundation and mascara to try and mask some of my unattractive qualities.

Looking at myself for a further five minutes I huffed, every time I tried to think about the positive things in life my brain decided to turn against me and force me to into thinking about my mother, nightmares, vampires and Eric Northman. His name stuck in my mind, the extremely attractive blonde vampire who was running the bar in Shreveport and I didn't know why. He was a vampire just like the rest of them, all the same and yet he stood out to me and I didn't feel like staking him when I saw his face on the TV. I felt..., intrigued.

But in my classic stubborn way I tried to ignore myself, that I wasn't thinking normal and that I was lying to myself. Eric Northman and his bar Fangtasia could go fuck themselves, I didn't feel intrigued in the slightest he was an evil bastard who probably killed people beneath the beautiful smile and his bar was just a sadistic place to lure people to their deaths..., these are the thoughts I have to train myself to believe.

"Pam, Jessica is here to see you!" Rita called from downstairs "I'm away to the library, there's chicken in the fridge if you're hungry!"

I smiled turning and walking out of the bathroom, quickly making my way downstairs I entered the kitchen and was met with the tallest guy I had ever seen. Gasping in surprise I took a step back and looked up to see a friendly smile

"Hi, I'm Hoyt" he said in a deep southern drawl "Jessica's boyfriend, pleased to meet you" he smiled extending his large hand towards me.

He must have been around six foot three and although some people might not have seen that as tall it was to me, I wasn't used to seeing large men.

"Hey..." I said gently gripping his hand and chuckling as his fingers wrapped right around my hand, "I'm Pam..."

"Oh my god!" an excited screech boomed from behind me

Taking my hand back I turned with a smile to see the familiar face of the pale red headed girl named Jessica Hamby.

"Jess" I smiled as she quickly embraced me, holding me for only a second before she stepped back to look me up and down. "You haven't changed" I laughed.

"Well you have!" she grinned "You're gorgeous, how the hell did you go from being all geeky to stunning in six years?" she exclaimed

My eyes widened at the surprising complement, never once in my life had I been called stunning and I wondered if she was just saying that to make me feel good.

"Come on now" I shook my head "Let's not get ourselves carried away..."

Jessica rolled her amazing light blue coloured eyes

"I'm not exaggerating, I swear!" she folded her arms "So how's life been, what brings you back to Bon Temps?" she smiled.

I suddenly felt trapped and wondered if I should tell her about my mother and get into a huge depressing conversation about death or just lie and pretend everything was okay.

"Fancied a change, I like being independent you know and I missed Bon Temps anyway" I lied with a smile

Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Cool, well I'm glad you're back..., remember when we used to pick on Jason and swim in the swamp?" she chuckled

I laughed with a nod

"Yeah I do, it was a great time. So Hoyt, you found yourself a boyfriend I see" I turned to look at the tree of a man who stood with his arms folded a soft expression on his face.

Jessica laughed as she grabbed Hoyt and hugged him

"He's my giant teddy bear, we've been dating for four months now and it's gone good how about you miss gorgeous" she winked.

I sighed shrugging my shoulders

"No luck for me in that department, anyways you guys know of any cool places to hang out at?" I quickly changed the subject

Jessica's eyes widened as she nodded

"Hell yeah, the new vampire bar opening in Shreveport!" she grinned with excitement

I felt my insides clench together along with my teeth

"Me and Hoyt are planning on going tonight, you need tickets to get in but Jason ain't going anymore cause of work so will you come along with us, it'll be a blast!" she smiled.

Without thinking I nodded, my heart thudding in my chest

"Sure!"

As soon as the word left my mouth I felt the regret sting inside me, I had just agreed to go along to the one place where I had promised myself I wouldn't go. I was going into a vampire bar and I was going to be face to face with Eric Northman, the intriguing vampire who I told myself was a murderous bastard. I had lost my self control and was potentially putting myself into a life threatening situation, just fucking brilliant. Way to go Pam, way to go.


	3. Agreeing to the Inevitable

_Thanks for all the support that I have received so far for this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to hear your thoughts! Just to let you know there will be chapters that include both Pam's point of view and Eric's point of view to follow the thoughts of both of the characters. Thanks again, DMcInk. _

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Agreeing to the Inevitable _

Pam:

"Will you let me curl your hair tonight?" Jessica asked as she sat behind me running her fingers through my long locks of blonde hair, a patient smile on her face as I looked at her in the mirror.

"I don't see why not..." I smiled although I really didn't want to make much of an effort, I wasn't planning on staying in the vampire bar for more than an hour.

The thought of it made me want to be sick, why I agreed to go to Fangtasia I would never know. I hadn't been peer pressured it just happened to be my muddled up brain that was making bad judgements.

"So do you know much about this bar?" I sighed staring down at my nails trying my hardest not to look bothered about the sticky situation I had landed myself in

Jessica pouted her bottom lip out with a shrug of her shoulders

"Just that it's meant to be the best bar in Louisiana and that the owner is a Viking vampire, rumours are that he's just came from Sweden and that he's over a hundred years old" she sighed breezily with a slight frown "Or was it over a thousand years..., I can't remember but he's old anyway" she nodded.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I thought of the vampire that I had seen on the news, Eric Northman, that was his name and as his icy eyes flashed through my mind I felt a flutter of butterflies inside my stomach. Shaking it off as nerves I looked back at Jessica who had begun to prepare my hair for curling, it would be quite a task seeing as it was now nine o'clock and we were scheduled to be there by ten.

That was the weird part, on the tickets that allowed us access to the bar it had specific times that we had to arrive or consequently we wouldn't be allowed access. Sounded good to me, secretly I hoped that we wouldn't make the deadline and we would have to stay here. The prospect of running into the vampire who had stuck in my head made me nervous, I wouldn't be caught dead alone with him in case he tried to bite me or worse. I refused to end up like my mother.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked Jessica who simply chuckled in response

Shaking her head she frowned

"Not in the slightest" she added "They have a no biting on premises rule, vampires aren't allowed to kill humans anymore..., it's against the law now."

_If only you knew about my mother,_ I thought but quickly got shook the negative emotions free from my mind. They wouldn't help the situation.

This wasn't Wisconsin, I was in Louisiana and I wouldn't be alone Jessica and Hoyt would be with me the whole time and I had my phone with me in case I needed to call the police. Taking in a deep breath I convinced myself that everything would be fine, that I was over thinking this whole thing I just had to enjoy myself.

"Are you afraid?" Jessica asked catching me off guard

Gulping I shook my head

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure..."

"Good."

That was the end of our conversation about vampires for now, Jessica didn't seem affected by the reputation that they carried and so I tried to mimic her behaviour. I would try and be as calm as I could be tonight but I would bring silver just in case.

"Is Hoyt still coming?" I asked

Jessica nodded, her attention firmly on my hair as she curled each lock carefully with the heated curler she had raked out of my suitcase. I bit my bottom lip and decided not to bother her while she tried her hardest to make me look beautiful, why she was going to the effort to make me look stunning while she ignored her own appearance I didn't know. She was like an older sister than I never had the chance to have, I wasn't the type of girl who was used to getting pampered by someone else and I had to admit that I quite enjoyed it. I just hoped that I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb tonight, surely other people would have went to an effort too, and if not then I would feel like an idiot.

"I'm convinced you will get a few guys phone numbers tonight!" Jessica laughed, her blue eyes staring at me in the mirror with a grin

Sighing I rolled my eyes

"I'm not really looking for anyone to date" I said with boredom

"No, but there will be a whole lot of guys looking to date you!"

Frowning with amusement I shook my head

"I heard the vampire owner prefers blondes" she teased winking at me.

Clenching my teeth I felt my heart race a little as she mentioned him again, I couldn't have thought of a worse scenario.

"I think he would go for women who are experienced, not me" I scoffed

Jessica raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation to what I had just said, I felt uneasy speaking about my lack of sexual experience but Jessica wouldn't ridicule me.

"I'm a virgin..." I said with an awkward tone to my voice, my eyes staring down at my feet for a brief moment

"And you really think that will stop him coming up to you?" she laughed "You really don't know much about vampires, do you?"

I arched an eyebrow in confusion

"Vampires love the smell..., and taste of virgin blood, if anything Mr. Northman will be begging you to sit on his lap in his big throne!" she smiled.

I felt the colour drain from my face at the horrible revelation, not only would I be all dressed up tonight but my blood was a vampire magnet? Why did I constantly had to be the odd one out? My predicament had just worsened by a thousand per cent. I prayed that Fangtasia wouldn't be open when we got there because as it stood, I did not want to come face to face with the vampire known as Eric Northman.


	4. Eyes Like Ice

_I'm surprised at the growing support for this story and am so pleased that you are enjoying it! _

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Eyes Like Ice_

The first step within Fangtasia's doors felt like the first steps into hell, why I had even agreed to this in the first place was beyond me and now I really wished that I had stayed home.

This was not the lifestyle I needed at the moment and it certainly wasn't one I wanted to keep, this was a vampire bar. Vampires had been responsible for the death of my mother and as soon as a friend asks me to accompany her I agree without an argument, it had dawned on me that I had the weakest amount of self control ever and it angered me. I was angry at myself for being such an idiot, and now I was here with Jessica feeling stupid and overdressed.

The security guard had let us in with ease not even taking a peek at the exclusive tickets we needed in order to enter Fangtasia, it was like he already knew we were coming or that he just didn't care which wouldn't surprise me, all vampires were cold and carless with no shame.

"Are you alright?" Jessica chimed over the loud music that radiating across the red and black themed bar, a very stereotypical appearance.

I felt like I had just walked into Dracula's lair, it really was ridiculous

"I'm fine" I sighed following her to the bar feeling many pairs of eyes on me

To say that I felt uncomfortable was a huge understatement; Jessica and I both looked like we had just strutted out of a fashion show only to end up in a gothic festival.

"Are you sure, you seem a little..., off" she frowned turning to look at me as we pushed our way to a part of the bar that was less crowded

I sighed looking around me at the vast amount of men and women who were flirting, dancing ..., and staring.

"I said I'm fine." I huffed feeling a little irritated by the strange atmosphere that I wasn't at all used to

The thought of a vampire coming out of nowhere and attacking me played on my conscience massively, I had been trying hard to work on being sober for the past month but my resistance was breaking as the sight of the barmaid pouring whiskey in a glass brought back my need for alcohol. The anxiety was back, just what I didn't need.

"Can I have a glass of Jack Daniels?" I asked loudly reaching into my purse for the money when I felt a hand on my arm

"Jess-" I frowned looking up quickly silencing with shock as the vampire from the television gazed down at me, my heart pounding with nerves and fear as he kept a firm yet soft hold of my wrist.

"Let me pay for your drink?" he offered, his voice deep and emotionless as the hint of an accent fell from his lips

My attention quickly turned from him to look for Jessica, she had moved from the bar to have a conversation with Hoyt which looked more like an argument from what I could see. Clenching my jaw I turned my gaze back to the vampire, Eric Northman as I clearly remembered, his icy blue eyes fixed on my face as a smirk found his features.

"I am capable of paying for it myself thank you very much" I said simply tugging my arm from his cold grasp, looking down at my purse I heard the sound of a glass skim across the bar.

Looking up with a frown I noticed the clear glass with the brown liquid inside right in front of me,

"It's on the house, I don't mind." He nodded, his gaze cold and concentrated

"Well I do..." I grumbled with irritation

This had to be the worst situation I could have imagined to end up in, actually having a conversation with the vampire who I really did not want to have to meet. One, because I hated vampires and secondly because he was unbelievably attractive which I still was trying to convince myself wasn't true.

"Do I look like I'm poor?" I frowned "Because I have money" I snapped grabbing the free drink with annoyance quickly taking a gulp of the strong whiskey hoping that it would help me get through this disaster of a night.

"I am well aware that you can afford the drinks in my bar but I'm also aware that you're not old enough to purchase anything other than water." He sighed breezily, a little louder than I would have liked as a few people turned to look at me with laughter

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I slammed the glass down on the bar turning to look up at the vampire who simply smiled with smugness, I frowned angrily trying to resist the urge to throw my silver bracelets across his perfectly chiselled face.

"How the hell-" I began when he quickly cut me off taking a step into my personal space

I gasped and took a quick step back bumping into someone who growled with anger as I spilled their drink accidentally, turning to apologize to the man he simply waved it off and turned to leave.

"I have Chow search bags for ID, yours was obviously fake" Eric Northman stated with rising irritation as I turned to look at him again

"That's fucking illegal!" I growled quickly going through my purse to make sure nothing had been stolen

"Coming from a silly little girl who is illegally within my establishment, I should throw you out..." he smirked quickly taking hold of my wrist within his grasp again

I tugged against him surprised that he didn't let me go, frowning I looked at him challenging him completely. There was no way in hell that I was backing down, not when it was my life at stake.

"Let. Me. Go." I threatened through clenched teeth

"Your pulse is racing" he said calmly like ice "You're either afraid of me or excited by me, which one is it?" he asked with an arch of his eyebrow

"I'll call the police on your vampire ass if you don't let me go!" I warned in a bold voice trying to convince myself I was confident enough to take him on

"I don't respond well to threats." He whispered firmly making the hairs on the back on my neck stand on end with nerves "Just answer me one thing?"

"What!" I practically yelled trying to resist the urge to cry

"Your name..." he sighed, his icy eyes penetrating mine with deep concentration

I gulped as my heart raced, I didn't know whether I should have given him my real name or a fake identity but some tiny voice at the back of my head screamed for me to tell him the truth. I didn't know why my body was reacting this way, I didn't know why I was putting myself through this but one thing I did know was that Eric Northman was terrifyingly appealing.

"My name is Pam, now let me go!" I blinked losing faith in my inner strength as he smiled with approval

Releasing his grasp on me he instantly leaned in towards me, I froze in place as the sound of my heartbeat overpowered the sound of the music within the bar. Taking a deep breath the smell of his gorgeous cologne filled my senses

"Well Pam..., I would very much enjoy some quality time with you" he whispered with smoothness into my ear

My knees felt weak when suddenly the vision of my mother popped into my mind, quickly taking a step back from the vampire I frowned

"I'm sure you would, but I'm not a fool..., you vampires are all the same!" I hissed "Murderers."

"And sex gods" he added with humour

I didn't find the funny side to him in that moment and instead pushed past him, the body contact between us sending vibrations through me like lightning bolts.

"Goodbye, Mr. Northman."

"I expect to see you again, Pam." He replied in that smooth seductive voice that was trying to lure me in, I gulped as I felt him watching me leave the bar.


	5. Alone in the Dark

_Another update to the story, I hope you are really enjoying it and hope to hear feedback! _

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Alone in the Dark_

After the much unexpected encounter with Eric Northman, the vampire owner of Fangtasia I had come to the conclusion that he was everything I had expected him to be and more. Tall, handsome, arrogant, terrifying..., the list of descriptions were never ending as they flashed through my mind along with a memory of that smug smirk that irritated me to the bone.

I sighed with a less than satisfied feeling churning within the pit of my stomach as I continued down the dark lane that I chosen as my route home, Jessica and Hoyt had disappeared on me and now I was cold and alone. Just as I had predicted this night was horrible and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep, maybe the sleeping pills would come in handy for once.

Trapped in my own thoughts I had been completely unaware that there were separate footsteps walking along the concrete other than my own, frowning as I came back into reality of my situation I tried to resist the urge to turn around.

_It's just a person trying to get home; you're not the only one who uses their legs as transport _

The positive thoughts that tried to convince me that it wasn't a crazed lunatic with the intention of killing me and disposing my body somewhere in the woods weren't working the way that I had hoped they would. My heart only continued to accelerate in pace as I tried not to breathe so loudly, listening to their every movement making sure that their speed wasn't increasing. I was a naturally anxious person and trying to think positive just wasn't my kind of thing,

_You're going to be the next missing girl on the local news, your picture on milk cartons and Rita making pleas on the TV. He's going to kill you and dump you somewhere._

I clenched my jaw and hands together simultaneously as I slowed down and stopped pretending that I had a stone in my shoe, a second felt like a year as the person eventually passed me. A young man with a slight limp to his walk, I sighed with relief as he slowly disappeared through the misty night.

This wasn't my idea of fun, walking home with sore feet from the huge heels I had on and the constant fear that someone or something was going to jump out and grab me at any second..., it was horrible. In that instant I felt incredibly annoyed with Jessica for leaving me alone in Fangtasia and not even having the audacity to phone or text me after I left, it had been close to fifteen minutes since I started my journey home which meant she must have noticed that I was gone. Friend? Not so much as it appeared.

Grabbing my purse to search for my phone I raked through my belongings when my fingers touched something that felt like a piece of paper, frowning I gripped the object and pulled it out with curiosity. It was a small white blank card, turning it on the opposite side I felt my breath hitch in my chest

_I enjoyed our little argument tonight Pam, please feel free to visit again sometime soon..., I promise I won't bite. – Eric Northman._

The old English styled writing was beautiful as I read the sentence over and over again, 'I promise I won't bite' it almost made me laugh, almost.

The whole purpose of me moving to Shreveport was to get away from all of the supernatural bullshit and yet here I was reading a flirtatious note from a vampire, vampires being the creatures that murdered my mother I should have felt angry and offended, but I didn't.

Sighing heavily I folded the note between my fingers and placed it back in my purse shaking the jumbled thoughts from my mind as I tried to concentrate on the task at hand which was attempting to contact someone to take me home.

I didn't want to walk the rest of the journey to Rita's house it would take me at least half an hour and it was pitch black, I didn't feel safe alone. Pulling my phone from the purse I looked through the list of contacts and quickly realised that the only people I knew here were Jessica, Hoyt, Rita and Jason. And out of that selection I decided that the best option would be Jason Stackhouse, I didn't want to haul Rita all the way out here.

Pressing the dial button I held the phone to my ear and waited for an answer all the while standing in the darkened alleyway, looking up into the sky I noticed that there were far more stars than I had remembered there to be when suddenly I heard a rustle from behind me.

"Hello?" the voice of Jason sighed through the other end of the line as I quickly turned around to look at the mass of trees that swayed gently in the warm breeze.

"Hey Jason, it's Pam" I began "Would you be kind enough to come pick me up, Jessica and Hoyt disappeared on me and it's too long of a journey for me to walk?" I asked biting my lip

There was a slight pause when I heard him huff, dread pulled within my stomach as it became apparent to me that he obviously didn't want to pick me up which was understandable after all it was the early hours of the morning. Waiting for a reply to my question I heard another rustle from within the trees only feet from where I was standing, frowning with a sudden fear I took a step back hoping that it was just my imagination.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment, Pam" he sighed "Y'know?"

That was when I heard the giggle on the end of the line, he wasn't alone. I closed my eyes in sudden realisation that he was with a girl which made me feel horrible, and irritated.

"It's okay, I understand-" A sudden loud thump from within the trees startled me, gasping in horror I looked in the shadows and was greeted with a pair of green eyes.

"Pam?" Jason asked

In an instant I was running down the alleyway, kicking my heels off I darted towards the never ending darkness hoping to god that I would find a street. There was someone hiding in those trees watching me, whether it was a human or vampire I didn't know but I wasn't sticking around to find out.

"Pam, what's the fucks going on..., are you alright?" Jason asked firmly through the phone

"I think someone's following me" I managed to get out not turning back to find out

"I'm coming to get you!" he suddenly hissed with concern "Where are you?"

"I don't know..." I whispered continuing to run.

I kept the phone against my ear but realised that my footsteps weren't the only ones that were hitting the ground, someone was chasing me from behind and that is when I began to panic.

"Jason!" I screamed

He began shouting something but I didn't hear him, my mind was too busy concentrating on the footsteps that were catching up on me. Closing my eyes for only a second I immediately decided what to do, pulling the phone down and ending the call with the only person that could potentially save me from danger I stopped and turned around. Heaving for breath I felt as if my heart was going to burst from my chest as a man stood still only metres from me, he also gasping for air.

"Why the fuck are you chasing me?" I growled angrily thankfully aware that he wasn't a vampire

"You looked lonely" he smiled, his yellow teeth gleaming in the moonlight

I felt a disturbing chill fill my body at the expression he held, the same green eyes from the trees burning into me

"Leave me alone, you creep!" I hissed taking a cautious step back only for him to take another forward

"Come on now, I could give you a free ride home" he chuckled darkly "Or maybe just a free ride?"

I felt psychically sick as I realised his intentions, he wanted to rape me and possibly murder me. Just my fucking luck, I was terrified and wished that I hadn't left Fangtasia.

Pondering my options I decided that running was the best one, turning I began to sprint again but he was on my heels in an instant. Feeling cold hands on my shoulders he pulled me to the ground hard smacking my back and head against the concrete, screaming out I became aware of the taste of my own blood as he pinned me down.

I was in pain and now I was about to experience the worst possible thing that could ever happen to me, my arms were pinned above my head as he hiked my dress up around my thighs.

"Please get off me!" I begged, my focus was blurred from the impact of the ground against my skull but I refused to faint. I couldn't give up.

"Soon" he growled into my ear before biting my cheek

Crying out his hands let go of my wrists and resorted to touching my body, violating me and hurting me. Taking hold of the new opportunity I felt around the ground when I grabbed a stone, gripping it tightly I forced it forward and stabbed him in the face praying that it gouged his eye out. I listened as he screamed out and scrambled off of me, quickly standing up I turned and began to run as the blood poured from my head and nose.

I ran in the opposite direction, going back to the place where I had just left..., Fangtasia.


	6. Tapping into You

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I know this has been a long awaited update so sorry for keeping you waiting. Please enjoy the chapter and feel free to give your feedback! Thanks once again, DMcInk. _

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Tapping into You _

Pam:

Pain. It was the only thing that my body was experiencing in that very moment, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head..., everywhere was burning. I wanted to collapse and cry but knowing that my attacker could be behind me still chasing me spurred me on to continue, Fangtasia was the destination that I was headed for and although it seemed like another deadly option due to Eric Northman, it was the only place I knew how to get to from here.

The tiny rocks that were scattered across the concrete cut the soles of my feet as I ran causing me to limp, my chest was heaving from the amount of oxygen I was taking in and my head was pounding from the wound that was pouring of blood. It was a lucky escape, but I still had a few hundred meters to go. Frowning as my vision grew blurry I tried to coax myself into not fainting, I was too strong to just give up now. My mother would be disappointed in me if I were to just collapse now.

"Come on" I gasped at myself giving my brain a mental slap as I managed to get into the part of the alleyway where there was a tiny amount of light from a street lamp that was placed randomly at the side by a row of bushes.

The muscles in my legs grew tight, my fingertips numb and my mouth dry as I felt a rush of relief at the large flashing sign in the distance that read 'Fangtasia.' I had made it to safety, limping to a halt I slowed my breathing down not wanting to hyperventilate.

Holding my hands on my hips I pulled my eyebrows together in agony as the wound in my head was pulsating blood, the warm liquid spilling down the side of my face.

"Thank god" I whined making my way towards the sign, my walking pattern unbalanced as my head was spinning.

"You little bitch!"

I screamed as a hand grabbed my hair pulling me to the ground once again, my attacker had managed to chase me and now I was certain that I wasn't going to make it. My head slammed against the concrete once again stunning me for a moment, my body going completely numb as he climbed on top of me.

Pulling my arms above my head he pinned my wrists there, his face bruised and bloody from the whack I had given him with the rock but it seemed that it wasn't enough. His body weight pressed me into the ground as he kicked my legs apart, I tried to get free but it was useless. He really had me this time, I was too weakened to fight him off again. Grinning at me with crazy eyes, his teeth were smeared with blood as he leaned down and licked my cheek where he had bitten earlier.

"Be a good girl!" he hissed

His cold fingers slid up my thighs and gripped at my skin painfully, feeling the tears spill from my eyes from the disgusting assault he was putting me under I tried to think.

I knew vampires had enhanced senses, they were greater than humans in that aspect and that's when an idea sparked in my head.

"Eric!" I screamed as loud as I could manage, my lungs feeling like they were about to explode

Fangtasia was literally in my view and he was my only hope, to think that I was crying for a vampire was insane but I needed him.

"Eric Northman!" I screamed to the point where my throat felt like it was about to start bleeding

Growling with irritation the attacker threw his hand in the air and slapped me hard across the face before clasping his palm over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared.

The sound of his belt falling to the ground made me panic as I knew I was moments from being raped, kicking my ankles I cried under his palm as he ripped my skirt.

Closing my eyes shut I kicked again when suddenly the pressure was off of me, I felt like a weight had been literally lifted off my body. Had my kick been that powerful? Snapping my eyes open again I gasped as the sight in front of me took me aback.

He had heard me.

Eric Northman stood only feet from me as he held my attacker in the air, his large hand clasped around his throat as his legs kicked desperately. Wearing his designer silver suit he looked like a God in the moonlight, his sea blue eyes watching me curiously as I lay sprawled on the cold concrete like the mess that I was.

"I didn't take you for a girl who walked home alone at night, but seeing as you get into bars illegally it really shouldn't surprise me" he sighed with a bored tone, his eyes turning towards the vile man who had hurt me.

His face was turning a shade of red as Eric held him tightly

"You attacked her?" he asked sounding surprisingly unfazed

The man choked as he tried to open his mouth to speak but couldn't, his hands gripping onto Eric's desperately.

Mr Northman turned to gaze at me once again, his eyes sweeping over my body probably judging the injuries that I had. I didn't have a mirror but I knew that I was bruised pretty badly.

Staying silent for a moment the vampire met my eyes once again

"Did he rape you?" he asked, his tone darker as he waited for an answer

I gulped as I looked at the attacker who stared at me, his expression giving me the chills

"Pamela!"

I jumped as Eric shouted at me; shaking my head I bit my lip

"He didn't get the chance when you showed up" I explained.

He frowned before looking at the man again; I tried to stand up as my knees were increasingly wobbly

"Enjoy your last breath" he hissed before I heard a snap.

Gasping I stared at Eric as he dropped the dead body of the man by his side, his eyes never leaving me as I stared at the attacker with astonishment. He had snapped his neck so easily, he had killed him.

"You really ought to be more careful around here, you may be brave but you are not invincible..., Shreveport is filled with men like him" Eric frowned turning his attention to the corpse for a few seconds before turning to look at me again "You are a very beautiful young woman, Pamela. It would be a shame to have to see you ruined by a pig." He huffed.

I gulped as his words seemed to slow, feeling my mind spin I nodded in response

"Thank you..." I sighed painfully

"I expect more than a thank you, perhaps a drink sometime?" he grinned

I smiled at the comment before suddenly blanking out.

* * *

Eric:

I had her in my arms before she hit the ground, her eyes rolling back into her head as she fainted from her injuries. My mouth grew dry at the scent of her deliciously smelling blood that was spilling from the wound at the back of her head. My fangs itched at my gums begging to be let free, it had been a long time since I had to calm myself from biting a human, she smelled gorgeous and it was tempting to taste her but I growled at myself.

She would need stitches to heal her wounds, possibly an ambulance to take her to hospital but I had other ideas. Smiling down at the feisty young woman I had to admit that she was extremely intriguing, she didn't feel the need to impress me like so many other humans with their pathetic and irritating complements that had gotten boring over the many years of my existence.

Pam didn't like me, this was what I had realised after our very first encounter and it set me a challenge. I wanted to know why she was different from the rest, why did she have so much anger within her tiny body? I wanted to know what was running through her mind and perhaps then I would find out and grow bored, but in that moment it seemed the perfect situation to take her back to Fangtasia and feed her a drop of my blood. Then it would be much easier for me to understand her, I would know where she spends her time and what she gets up to.

Flashing through the dark I sped through the back door of Fangtasia that led to my office which was off limits to everyone, nobody would know she was here with me which was what we needed. Kicking the door of the office open I carried the unconscious girl to my desk and laid her down upon the brand new desk I had ordered.

Peering down at her pale face I felt my lips twitch into a slight smile, she really was a pretty little creature. Stroking my fingers through her blood streaked hair I frowned at the injuries that she had, she was bruised and cut. Her lip swollen through what looked like a punch, a deep bubbling anger slowly arose in the pit of my stomach at what could have happened to her if I hadn't have been near enough to hear her screams.

Scanning her slender body I sighed at the tears at her dress, her knees muddy and cut and her feet bare. Although she was beautiful, the injuries along with the dirt that covered her made her look like some sort of whore who had just underwent a bad deal.

Stretching my arm out I stroked the skin of her arm admiring how soft and warm she was, her heartbeat steady. Lifting her neck slightly I pushed the blood soaked hair from the wound that still was bleeding, gulping at the sight of the warm sumptuous liquid I let loose a heavy sigh. If I were to go ahead with feeding her my blood then now was the time to do it or call for an ambulance, she needed stitches.

"Eric shall I close the bar?" the voice of my trusty bar partner Chow voiced from the door

Turning to look at him as I stood upright I nodded seeing his dark beady eyes drop to Pamela, the movement in his throat as he gulped back his thirst spurred a territorial growl to escape me. His attentions snapped back to me in an instant, blinking with apology he nodded turning to leave.

Watching as he closed the door behind him I turned to look back at the human on my desk, placing my elbows on either side of her arms I leaned forward to feel the steady warm breaths of air leave her mouth.

"Hate me or not you can thank me later for saving your life" I whispered with a grin as I raised my wrist to my mouth

My fangs clicked into place as I ripped into the flesh letting my blood flow; quickly placing the wound against her plump lips I let the blood spill within her mouth. I watched with amusement as her eyebrows furrowed, the bruises on her cheeks fading as my blood entered her system. It didn't take much, only a few drops of blood to completely heal her injuries. The older a vampire was the stronger the effect of the blood, her eyes soon fluttered open and with sudden realisation that she was drinking my blood her delicate fingers gripped my wrist. I watched with a smile as she pushed my arm away, sitting up instantly she scowled at me while licking her lips free of my fluids.

Her icy eyes penetrated mines as the sensation of irritation mixed with fear flew through my body, I let loose a laugh as I now sense her emotions perfectly.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she huffed as she quickly pulled herself from my desk

"I've given you a very special gift" I arched an eyebrow at her

She was worried.

"I saw it necessary to heal you in a way which I saw fit, it would have taken a few painful weeks for you to fully recuperate from your injuries so with a helping..., fang I fed you some very powerful vampire blood."

Her jaw widened with disgust as she growled in anger turning to grab a bottle of True Blood that stood on one of the boxes that stood in the office, hurling it towards me I grabbed it without much effort.

"Now, now Pamela"

"Fuck you!" she spat "All I needed was help, why didn't you call an ambulance like any other normal person would do?" she shouted

I chuckled as she had a tantrum that was very amusing

"Ah but I'm not a normal person am I?" I smiled "You called for the help of a vampire, and as a vampire I thought it would be useful for me to heal you faster..., what is the problem?" I shrugged enjoying her annoyance.

Pulling her hair over one shoulder the tall blonde just glared at me

"What do you get out of this, you wouldn't just heal me for nothing?"

She was onto me which I liked, not only was Pamela intriguing but she was intelligent which was yet another appealing quality to the blonde human.

"I'm surprised that you think so little of me, I could have just left you there you know..."

She remained still her arms folded as she waited for an answer, smiling I stared into her eyes hearing her heartbeat quicken

"I can sense your emotions now which means that I now will also be able to tell where you are." I stated

Her eyes widened as she shook her head in disbelief, I enjoyed her panic and rage. It fed my inner animal, making me hunger for her as she looked like an innocent little dear waiting for me to strike. I would have grabbed her and claimed her innocence right on that desk right in that moment if I didn't have so much self control.

"You're a bastard, I should call the police!" she growled

I was inches from her in an instant making her gasp

"And tell them what?" I hissed "That you begged for my help when you were being attacked, that I saved your life..., or that you begged for me to kill your attacker..." I smiled arrogantly

"I didn't ask for that." She frowned

"No, but you didn't complain about it. You thanked me and even if you don't admit it I know that you enjoyed me killing him. Didn't you?" I whispered, my lips moments from hers.

Her breath hitched in her throat before she turned from me and began to walk from my office, I tuned into the confusion and guilt she felt and smiled. She was under my thumb, I had her right where I wanted her and I knew this would be a fun experience.

"Goodbye, Pamela" I called after her "I shall see you very soon."


	7. Patience is a Virtue

_Thanks for the reviews and here's another addition to the story, enjoy! DMcInk. _

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

_Patience is a Virtue_

Pam:

It had been three days and nights since the attack and Eric Northman's much unappreciated revelation, the mere thought that he had made me drink his blood without my knowing consent made my skin crawl. And although it did heal me, I felt disappointed in myself for allowing a vampire tap into my vulnerability. I had gone back on the promise to myself that I would stay away from supernatural creatures, and now I was regretting my mistake.

I could only imagine my mother's face in the instant when I had begged the help of a vampire, I should have been stronger yet here I was scared to death that Mr. Northman knew my every emotion and my whereabouts at all times. If that was in fact true then I felt more vulnerable than I ever had in my nineteen years of existence.

It was fair to say that Rita wasn't at all impressed when I made my appearance at four in the morning after I called Jason once again to take me home, and he was less than okay with my refusal to talk about the incident.

There was no way that I was going to inform him that I had been viciously attacked only to be rescued by a murdering vampire who fed me his blood in order for me to restore back to full health and other things... It would have been more trouble than it was worth for Jason to turn up to Fangtasia and give Eric a warning, it would have been an embarrassing encounter that I wasn't willing to follow through with.

Jason only wanted to protect me which was understandable but sometimes it was the best way to keep terrible situations in the dark, it was a night I would have much preferred to forget altogether.

"Pam" the voice of my aunt chirped from behind my bedroom door as I sat on the bed unaware that I had been staring blankly into the mirror for a while

Blinking as I broke free from my thoughts I frowned.

"What is it, Rita?" I called softly

"Jessica is here to see you, should I send her up?"

I rolled my eyes into the back of my head with annoyance, falling back onto the mattress with a thud I clenched my jaw at the thought of her. We hadn't spoken since that night and she hadn't even bothered to call to see if I was alright, not even a text. She had some nerve to think that I would even want to face her after she left me by myself in a town that I wasn't familiar with.

"Okay..." I mumbled

She would need to come up with a really good excuse for deserting me, it wasn't very friend like at all not that I really considered her a friend. Rita was right about Jess, she was a strange character.

Hearing the door creak open I pulled myself into a sitting position once again

"Hey Pam..." the less than enthusiastic voice of the red headed girl sighed, I was hopeful for an apology.

I didn't answer her and instead bit the inside of my cheek with annoyance as she looked down at her black converse awkwardly, my eyes squinted as she slowly came to the left side of the bed and sat down beside me. The old metal squeaking under the pressure of both of us sitting on the edge, this bed wasn't going to last long what so ever. Yet another problem to worry about, it seemed that list was growing rapidly once again recently.

"I'm sorry for the other night" she spoke gently

I looked at her, her long red hair dangling down her cheek hiding her pale face from me as she looked down at her chipped red nail varnish.

"Did Jason tell you that he had to come get me and that Rita was upset?" I asked with an arch of my eyebrow

Still not turning to look at me she nodded

"Yeah he was pretty pissed off" she sighed "He said you wouldn't tell him anything and that he was sure you were in trouble, that someone was chasing you." She explained

"I was quite drunk last night" I lied

"Oh..." she sighed softly.

I frowned beginning to grow frustrated that she wasn't looking at me, I know that she felt guilty about the whole situation but I didn't take her for the kind of girl that would be upset for long.

"It's okay you know, it's easy to forget about someone when you're having fun" I shrugged trying to get her to lighten up with no success

"I'm cheating on Hoyt" she suddenly blurted

I frowned at the sudden revelation, it seemed that she wasn't upset about me what so ever but just her scandalous behaviour which wasn't a big surprise to me anyway. Jessica was a very pretty girl, guys would be all over her constantly and it didn't really bother me that she was cheating. People made mistakes all the time.

"That's what's bothering you?" I arched an eyebrow

Finally turning to face me with tears in her blue eyes I heard my inner self sigh, I really didn't want to hear the whole story that would only start her waterworks.

"When me and Hoyt left Fangtasia that night he had to go home because he was up and early in the morning cause he's working on that big old construction project in town" she babbled as her eyes wondered back to her feet

I failed to see what her point was, I was expecting this to be a conversation on how sorry she was but instead she was letting me in on her sexual experiences that I would have much preferred for her to tell me another time when I wasn't so annoyed with her.

"And?" I sighed shrugging my shoulders

Biting her lip I watched as her eyes returned to mine, her eyebrows furrowing as she took in a deep breath

"He dropped me off at Jason's..." she quickly let out.

I frowned trying to understand what the problem was when I suddenly matched the puzzle pieces together, when I had called Jason to help me the woman who he was preoccupied with was her...

Frowning up at her I felt my teeth clench, standing to my feet I took a few steps away from her before turning to look at her ashamed expression.

"While I was being attacked you were busy fucking Jason Stackhouse's brains out?" I whispered feeling my blood boiling "You didn't forget about me at all, you were just too preoccupied with Jason Stackhouse's cock to even think about me. Now that's what I call a true friend, how exactly were you expecting me to get home that night when I really didn't have a clue where I was going?" I growled fisting my hands into balls.

She stood up then

"Pam, I'm sorry!" she frowned

"You must have heard me panicking in that phone call and still you didn't think to call or text me?" I asked with disbelief

She looked confused then

"I thought you said that you didn't get attacked..."

I rolled my eyes, there was really no point in hiding the truth now. I was ready to erupt like a volcano and she deserved to feel shitty for deserting me.

"That's just my personality, I'm too worried about everyone else's feelings to even think about mine..., yes Jessica I was attacked that night when I was making my way home alone. In fact, I was thrown to the ground by some asshole who tried to rape me and if it wasn't for a fucking vampire then I'd probably be in a body bag right now!" I shouted.

Throwing her hands to her face I watched as she burst into tears and I didn't feel any sympathy for her, I didn't see why I should have.

"Cry me a river all you want, Hoyt deserves better than you!" I spat

"Pam, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" she said with desperation

"I don't fucking care, just get out of my house and leave me alone!"

She reluctantly turned from me and left my bedroom, I sighed storming towards the door and slamming it shut. Why the hell did I always end up with the short end of the stick, I must have been cursed at birth or something. It was this kind of thing that drove me to alcohol, I wanted whiskey. I wanted Eric Northman.

Turning to fall onto the mattress once again I shoved my face within the pillows and screamed as loud as I could, all I wanted was to live a normal and peaceful life yet it seemed that everywhere I went parts of my sanity were breaking away. I practically travelled the whole country to get away from the negativity that surrounded my mother's death, to get away from danger and depression yet here I was smack in the middle of it again. If there was some sort of God then he obviously hated my guts, I wanted to disappear and get away from life but I couldn't. I was stuck in a never ending cycle of bullshit.

* * *

Eric:

To say that I felt what the teenage girl Pamela felt was an understatement. I had been tossing and turning within my coffin the entire day sensing the deep routed anger and frustration that the young beauty had wrapped up inside her petite body, she had deep dark secrets and I wanted to know what they were. It would take me no time at all to discover the reasons behind her unusual personality that had intrigued me from the start.

Feeding her my blood didn't seem so unreasonable after all, it was thrilling for my thousand year old self to wriggle inside the weaknesses of humans and have them melt to my touch, Pamela wouldn't be difficult to handle once I triggered the buttons that made her tick. In all honesty the mere thought of twisting the sweet smelling beauty to my advantages made my fangs itch, she knew how to attract me to her simply by trying to run from me.

I was a predator and she was my prey, so deliciously smelling and gorgeous. I wanted her for myself, it was no secret that virgin's blood drove a vampire insane. It was like waving heroin in front of a drug addicted human, teasing them. She was right there for the picking but I needed to restrain myself, I couldn't just grab her and fuck her like I did with so many others. I needed to gain her trust first then I could tune into my own feelings of need.

Standing from my office chair I decided that I should pay a little visit to my darling's home and make sure she was okay, grinning at the thought of catching her unaware in her bedroom made my jeans tighten in an uncomfortable manner. Looking without touching would be an incredibly difficult task but sitting around and just pondering over her wasn't doing any good either.

Swiftly disappearing from Fangtasia I directed all my attention to the blood bond that I had created between us, my blood was circling within her system entwined with her own delicious substance that called to me. I closed my eyes and listened, her heart beat in my head as I sensed her emotions of relaxation and content. Perhaps she was sleeping, smiling widely I ran through the trees that surrounded Shreveport taking the shortest route possible that would lead me directly to her location.

I could smell her and feel the warmth of her blood just by tuning into the bond, her heart beat was strong and loud as called to me. I was close and I was desperate, desperate to see her..., to taste her. Swallowing the burning within my throat I tried to ignore the ancient instincts that tried to sway me into feeding from her tonight, I wanted to tap into them and sink my fangs into her soft neck but I couldn't. Not yet.

Escaping from the trees I sighed with relief at the sudden feeling of being right next to her, looking up I clenched my jaw as I was stood face to face with her home. A large wooden house that had to be at least seventy years old from the smell of the rotten oak and old white paint that was wearing.

She wasn't the only one home as it came to my attentions that there were two heart beats within the walls, Pamela's was strong and healthy making my mouth water while the other was worn and slow..., perhaps her grandmother or grandfather. This would be easier than I previously thought, Pamela was a walking target to my advances and I couldn't wait until she fell into my waiting arms just desperate for me to claim her.

Frowning I shook the thoughts from my head not wanting to get distracted, looking up I smiled at the second floor window that was begging for my attention.

She was only feet from my touch, this girl was having an impact on me that I had never really experienced before. I was convinced that it was because she wanted nothing to do with me, it gave me a challenge that I would willingly accept. No woman would refuse my advances.

Taking a silent leap into the air I landed on the edge of her window without an ounce of noise, being a vampire had incredible advantages and they came in handy. Clenching my jaw I peered through the glass feeling relief sweep over me as I noticed the pretty blonde asleep in her bed just as I had expected.

Her back was turned to me, her long blond hair rolling down her back perfectly as her ribcage rose and fell in time with her relaxed breathing. I felt a large sense of power as I watched her for many minutes, she was so vulnerable and small that it would literally only take a single finger for me to end her life but that of course was not my intention. My soul purpose was to find out what was going on inside her little head and play out my desires on her body.

That would happen, it would take some time but she would come crawling to me eventually.

Shifting in her bed she suddenly turned towards me, I flashed from her sight before she could see me and in an instant I was back down on the ground. I smiled at the adrenaline that was coursing through me, this was the beginning of a new and exciting adventure of cat and mouse. My pretty Pamela, it wouldn't be long before our next meeting and I couldn't wait. As I stood there I felt her confusion as she approached the window and for some reason I didn't move from her sight, I wanted her to see me.

Flashing her long pale legs in the short night dress she had on I smiled appreciatively as she peered out of the window, her blue eyes searching the night when her jaw widened at the sight of me. I simply stood and smiled, her heart beat raced and I winked at her waving goodbye before turning and running through the forest.


	8. A Lethal Mistake

_I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for this story, its been a while since I've looked at it and feel bad for not updating but I had a serious case of writer's block but I think I may be back to updating this relevantly frequently. Thanks for the patience and sorry once again -DMcInk._

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

_A Lethal Mistake_

I hadn't been able to sleep last night, not that this wasn't a usual occurrence but this time the fault for my lack of rest was down to Eric Northman. I should have expected that he would know where I lived since the attack, since his blood was now very much living inside of my veins like some sort of tracking device that gave him full access to my location and feelings.

But that didn't take away from the fact that he had surprised me last night, maybe surprise was too light of a word. He had terrified me, those icy pale blue eyes gazing into mine like he had won a competition, smug and cold. It was if he could see straight through me I felt like every single one of my hidden secrets were revealed to him through his intimidating stare and it unnerved me in a way that I hadn't expected.

I had made a lethal mistake by going to Fangtasia with Jessica Hamby and it now appeared that I was going to pay for it, this was only the beginning of a nightmare that I thought would only exist in my mind.

I was now the toy in this dangerous vampire's game, if he chose to he could manipulate me in any way he wanted with that glamouring ability that all vampires possessed. I felt sick to my stomach, not only had I betrayed my own word by going anywhere near a vampire but I had tarnished the memory of my mother.

How could I go willingly into a bar that a vampire owned and trust my life in his hands? I was idiotic and a hypocrite, Eric Northman may not have murdered my mother but he was of the same species that committed the crime. He was evil and twisted and blood thirsty, an animal and now he had me right where he wanted me.

"Pamela, were you listening to any word I just said to you?" the sharp voice of my aunt Rita's friend, Maxine Fortenberry rang

Blinking I tore myself from the memory of Eric's face and turned to the stubborn, opinionated and religion obsessed woman who had turned her nose up to me the moment she came across me. She didn't like me and she didn't hide her feelings at all, with her newly cut bobbed hair and bold red lipstick the beady eyed Southern woman looked me up and down like I was a child of Satan.

Opening my mouth to speak I quickly closed my lips again thinking of what to say next, I hadn't been listening to her and now I was confused on what to say next.

"I'm not feeling too great today, Mrs Fortenberry..." I sighed gulping as she glared at me with a hand on her rounded hip

"You're not pregnant are ya!" she snapped "The last thing this town needs is for some strange girl to come in unannounced and sleep around with every young Christian boy, I won't have it." Her tone was more of a growl

I frowned at the audacity of this woman, I didn't know how she claimed to be Christian when she was this blunt with people. How had Rita, my sweet aunt, gotten involved with this monster.

"No!" I snapped back "You have no fucking right speaking to me like that, if you think I'm going to become a doormat for you then you can just fuck off." I hissed a little louder than I thought I was as Rita appeared in the doorway looking pale and offended by my language.

Maxine slapped a shocked hand to her chest as her jaw hung open at me, I looked her up and down completely unimpressed with her. I was surprised she wasn't accustomed with the word fuck, I was positive that more people than I had told her where to go from her attitude.

"Oh Rita, how can you keep such a rude girl in your house!" Maxine frowned shaking her head in the direction of my aunt

I clenched my teeth, cursing anymore might actually have given Rita a heart attack and that was the last thing I needed right now.

"Pamela, anymore of that and I'll have to wash your mouth out with bleach!" Rita raised her voice, something that I hadn't heard from her before.

Gulping I was silent for a few moments glaring at Maxine who was nodding with a smug smile, I didn't care that she was Rita's friend or Hoyt's mother I would slap that woman stupid if nobody was around.

"Jesus would be ashamed!" she added with a sharp tone

Storming past her I stopped in front of Rita who allowed me to step past her

"I think you should invest in some new friends" I said to her quiet enough so that Maxine wouldn't be able to hear me

Rolling her eyes Rita patted me on the shoulder, nodding her head upwards silently telling me to head upstairs to my room. Winking at me with a small smile she opened her mouth

"Maxine's quite right, upstairs to your room and think about your language!" she shouted, all the while signalling for me to leave with a knowing smirk.

I smiled, at least she was aware that Maxine was a bitch and that she was secretly on my side. Nodding I turned and quickly ran upstairs, I really hoped I wouldn't have much more encounters with that woman.

Opening my bedroom door I stepped in and let out a small scream before covering my mouth

"Hoyt!" I hissed "What the hell are you doing up here!" I growled under my breath closing the door so that Rita and Maxine wouldn't hear us.

Standing to his six foot two form from the edge of my bed he resembled a deer in headlights, his hands twisting around the luminous yellow work vest he had taken off his plaid shirt.

"Rita said I could wait for ya up here, sorry if I startled you..., I in no way was trying to intrude on you Pamela..." he apologised sincerely

I rolled my eyes with a huff

"Pam, just call me that please." I frowned "And its..., okay" I sighed pressing my fingers to my forehead as a headache rocked in my brain.

My heart was still racing a little from the shock of him,

"What are you doing here, do you often come along with your mama to drink raspberry tea and eat cupcakes and listen to their stories about Jesus?" I mocked with a small smirk as I walked around him and jumped on my bed.

Sitting down against the headboard I watched as he smirked at me before sitting back down by my feet

"No" he shrugged "I just wanted to see you, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go on a date tonight?" he blurted scratching the back of his head, his dark eyebrows pulling together as he silently pleaded with me.

"Hoyt." I said bluntly "You just broke up with Jessica a week ago and now you're moving on to her friend?" I shook my head with disappointment, that was a strict code that everyone was supposed to know.

No dating exes of your friends obviously Hoyt hadn't received the memo.

"I heard you guys weren't friends anymore" he shrugged

I clenched my teeth together

"Has she been speaking to you about me because I will beat the hell out of her if she's been spreading lies!" I warned him with a point of my finger

"No!" he shook his head "I heard it from Jason..."

I huffed leaning my head back against the headboard, I should have guessed that.

"What did he say?" I asked curious to know

"He said you and Jess had an argument over something and that you hate her now." He nodded "So what was it about?"

I shrugged

"I don't hate her, I just dislike her immensely..., and you're not getting to know. Its private" I frowned

Hoyt smiled with a nod

"So about this date?" he said lowly "How about tonight at Fangtasia?"

"No!" I practically shouted

Hoyt frowned as he turned around to face me more, he was surprised by my reaction. Relaxing my shoulders I coughed

"I hate vampires" I stated "And I'm not going on a date with you, friendship code. It's trashy."

Hoyt arched his eyebrow

"You came with me and Jess last week..."

"Yeah and I didn't like it so no." I frowned wanting to get as far away from the subject of Fangtasia as possible.

Nodding in defeat Hoyt sighed

"How about we go for a dinner..., not a date" he defended himself "But a friendly get together at Merlotte's diner, its a great little place near my work and its half price on Fridays..." he smiled looking hopeful.

I actually felt bad for Hoyt, it looked to me like he was having a hard time adjusting to life without Jessica and that he was looking for a replacement and although I wasn't the girl he was looking for I felt like it would be a horrible move of me to reject his small offer.

"A get together, not a date!" I said firmly "Fine, Merlotte's tonight then." I agreed

Hoyt smiled and inside I knew he wanted to fist punch the air, standing to his feet he nodded

"I'll pick you up at eight" he grinned widely heading for my bedroom door "I'll see you later, I got to get back to work"

Nodding I watched with humour as he looked at me like he had won a competition or something.

"Bye, Pam..."

"Bye" I laughed as he disappeared from my room closing the door behind him gently.

"You better not have been near that girl, Hoyt!" Maxine growled "She's been involved with the sinning folks in this town!"

Rolling my eyes I sighed, I hated that woman.


	9. Unwanted Visitors

_Chapter Nine_

_Unwanted Visitors _

I almost regretted telling Hoyt that I would go to Merlotte's with him, it wasn't because I didn't like him romantically it was because we were going out into the dark. I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't nervous of what the dark might bring because I was, Eric Northman would be lurking around.

I hoped he had forgotten about me and was more preoccupied with the strippers in his nightclub, running into him tonight would be a nightmare come true. It seemed that all of my nightmares had come true; luck was not on my side as it appeared.

"You look lovely" the gentle voice of Rita chimed as she stood against my doorframe with a warm smile on her wrinkled face, her eyes gleaming with what looked like pride.

I turned from the mirror and smiled in the direction of my elderly aunt, she looked especially ill tonight and a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me not to leave her alone.

"Thank you" I smiled while adjusting the jewelled earrings in my ears, they looked like diamonds and although I didn't have nearly the amount of money to afford such expensive things I had to admit that I felt high class tonight. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself, I can call Maxine round if you'd like?" I shrugged hoping that she would give into the idea of having company while I was gone.

"Oh no, dear!" she frowned shaking her hand at me "I'll be just fine and you know that woman drives me up the wall, I put up with her only because she lost her husband and feels lonely but by god she is unbelievably rude."

I laughed nodding in agreement

"I can't believe that Hoyt turned out so sweet with a mother like that" I added.

Rita placed a hand on her hip with a smile

"Hoyt sure is a nice boy, I'm glad he's taking you out tonight..., get some fresh air in those lungs and maybe a kiss" she winked

I sighed feeling my stomach flip and not in the good way, shaking my head I scrunched my nose in deliberate distaste.

"He's only a friend" I reminded her.

Rita was obsessed on the idea of Hoyt and I as a couple, she had told me that if she were my age then she wouldn't stop pursuing him until he asked her to marry him. She thought he was gorgeous and was ecstatic when he ended the relationship with Jessica, told me to go after him. But unfortunately for Rita, Hoyt and I would never be a couple. I didn't see him in that way at all, he was a good friend and would remain that way.

"If you say so" she sighed "Well I better leave you to get ready then, I'll keep the front door open for you tonight."

I nodded and watched as she disappeared into the hallway, turning back to look at myself in the mirror I ran my hands across my sides and judged my appearance. I had chosen to wear a navy blue figure hugging dress that stopped a few inches above my knees, it was short but it wasn't classless. It sparkled in the light when I moved which made me smile; I was in love with it. I wore heels too, black ones and they were high but luckily for me Hoyt was incredibly tall so I wouldn't tower over him. My hair was getting longer and stopped just above my waist, it was wavy and actually sat nice tonight. I thought I looked quite nice; it would make a change from all the other nights where I hid away from the world in my bedroom looking like a tramp.

"Pamela, Hoyt!" Rita called

Taking in a deep breath I pursed my lips together before heading for the staircase, hopefully tonight went smoothly without a problem. Carefully walking down the steps making sure not to trip over my heels I put on a smile as I headed for the front door. Hoyt stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looked at the photographs of Rita and her husband in the photo frames that were bolted on the hallway wall, with my black purse hanging over one shoulder I admired the fact that he had went to an effort to look nice tonight. His coat was black and smart, his shirt not plaid for once. It was white and I could smell the pleasant cologne that drifted from him, coughing to catch his attention he turned with a blank expression. His brown eyes caught sight of my dress before they caught my face; smiling with arched eyebrows he took a step towards me

"Wow, you look beautiful" he nodded looking me over from head to toe.

Laughing I shrugged

"Thank you" I smiled as he opened the door for me, stepping out into the warm night I let my gaze drift into the stars.

The moon was bright white in the dark sky and although the sight was gorgeous I couldn't let myself enjoy it because all that popped into my mind was Eric Northman's face, I now associated the dark with the Swedish vampire who I thought would run out on me at any moment. Hoyt sighed as he stepped beside me, looking down he smirked

"I tried to get my momma to lend me her car tonight but she wouldn't let me so we're gonna have to ride to Merlotte's in my pickup truck, I hope you don't mind" he said apologetically as we headed over to the dusty old vehicle that looked like it had been around for at least two decades.

"I don't mind" I chuckled while he opened the passenger side door for me, the metal creaking as he did so.

Biting the inside of my cheek I cautiously stepped up into the truck that smelled of wood and car fumes as soon as I sat down into it, it wasn't the most glamorous way to travel but I really didn't care much. Closing the door Hoyt made his way to the other side in a few seconds, I could tell he was nervous and it was making me a little uncomfortable.

I was hoping that he remembered that this wasn't a date, maybe he just wasn't used to girls which would have made sense. Clicking on my seatbelt Hoyt started the engine and we drove off in silence, his fingers flicking the buttons of the radio. The Shreveport radio station was filled with country songs and only country songs, it wasn't my favourite music genre but I had to get used to it if I were planning on staying here. I was in the South after all.

"So, Merlotte's..." I began trying to start a conversation; I didn't want this night to be awkward. The last thing I needed right now was an uncomfortable silence when I was already feeling tense from my vampire situation.

"Yeah" he nodded "Sam Merlotte's place, it's an amazing little diner and Lafayette the cook makes the best burgers in town. I swear you'll love it!"

Smiling at his enthusiasm for this diner I felt a little more at ease, I was beginning to think that tonight may actually turn out alright.

"I'm hungry now, I can't wait to try something" I chuckled

"Jessica always got the fried chicken and salt and vinegar fries, you get a side order of salad too" he shrugged turning to smile at me

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, I felt so bad for Hoyt. He had really loved Jessica and she had to go and cheat on him with Jason Stackhouse, he was too good for that. I was sure that he would find a girl worth his time, a girl would be lucky to have Hoyt as a boyfriend.

"Fried chicken is not really something I would go for" I shook my head "Maybe a beef burger..."

"Hell yeah, that's what I order" he laughed raising his hand up for a high five.

Giggling I slapped his palm with my own as we turned into a parking lot, looking out of the window I saw the bright green sign that was 'Merlotte's Diner.'

"Did ya bring money?" he quizzed while parking the car

"Um, yeah..." I frowned

"Keep it in your purse, I'm paying for you" he nodded stepping out of the car

Smiling I watched as he quickly came to my side and opened the door for me.

Taking hold of my arm he helped me down onto my feet, adjusting my dress I sighed as we walked to the front entrance.

"Terry, Arlene" Hoyt nodded with a wave to two people who stood outside talking to each other, a man with scruffy blonde hair and a woman with long red hair.

"Hey there Hoyt, and hey-" the man said stopping as he looked at me

"Pam" I smiled.

"Well ain't you a pretty little thing, I hope Hoyt's taking care of you!" the red haired woman smiled, I guessed she was Arlene.

"He is" I chuckled

"Y'know since he and that other girl broke up he's just been a mess" she added looking sympathetic in the direction of Hoyt

Terry sighed shaking his head.

"Arlene, I don't think she needs to know that." He muttered under his breath thinking that I couldn't hear him

Hoyt rolled his eyes

"We're just friends, now stop it..., she's new here in town and don't need to be scared off by you two." He frowned gripping onto my forearm leading me inside.

Arlene shrugged at Terry who waved at me

"Sorry..." he smiled.

The diner was bright and warm as we stepped inside; waitresses were quickly serving tables their orders looking completely stressed out. Their legs tan and bare as they wore short white shorts that left nothing to the imagination, their makeup strong and bold as they had their hair tied back into high pony tails.

"Hey Hoyt" a voice came from behind us

"Sam!" Hoyt exclaimed as he exchanged a handshake with the medium height man who had sandy blonde hair, I guessed that he was Sam Merlotte.

"This is Pam, she's new here in town..., my friend" he introduced me

Sam smiled at me as he looked me over, I had noticed that I may have been a bit overdressed and now felt slightly self-conscious. Extending his hand to me, I took in and shook it

"Hey, Pam" he nodded "You are a very pretty girl; it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you" I smiled "Nice to meet you too."

"Well I better get back to work, I hope you enjoy the food" he let go of my hand and patted my shoulder gently before walking behind the bar and into a room at the back.

Hoyt led me to an empty booth by the window at the back of the bar, I got stared from some people who didn't look in the slightest pleased with me and I got the sense that maybe they thought I was an intruder. It wasn't a nice feeling at all. Sitting down by the window I tried to ignore the gazes of some of the locals and gripped the menu that stood on the table. I knew what I was having before looking at the list of foods, a burger. I wasn't exactly experimental when it came to foods; I was boring and took the same things all the time.

"Do you come here often?" I asked Hoyt

"Every Friday, it's cheap and tasty and better than anything that my mother makes." He stated with a snort

I laughed softly, country music swept through the diner from the radio that they had and for a moment I frowned as it was the only sound I could hear. The voices from the drunken football team at the pool table had stopped and not a single person talked.

"Why did it get so quiet?" I frowned at Hoyt who looked up from his menu looking confused, he ducked his head out of the booth and took a curious look.

I watched his facial expressions when he suddenly pulled back into the booth

"Fucking hell, we got vampires in the house." He rolled his eyes with a shrug

I felt my heart stop for an instant, panic in my veins as my knees went weak.

"What?" I whispered feeling my hands shake

"It's alright, there's always the random vampire that stops in here for a True Blood." He reassured me "Never seen these guys before, look like they just turned up from a rock concert or something."

My throat had gone dry and I didn't understand why nobody was panicking like I was, it was like they had grown used to the company of vampires. I looked to the other booths and people had gone back to chattering away, they were laughing and not even bothered by the fact that there was a vampire in their presence.

"Hoyt, I need to get out of here" I said firmly dropping the menu on the table

His eyes met mine with confusion,

"Pam, it's okay" he shook his head reaching his hand across the table to take mine. "They won't touch you."

Gritting my teeth I glared at him

"You don't know that." I hissed "I've had bad experiences with vampires, please just take me home." I insisted, my eyebrows pulling together

Rolling his eyes he scratched his forehead as he debated whether to go along with me. Through his silence I knew he didn't want to leave, gulping I shook my head. I wasn't willing to wait, standing from the booth I turned to look to where the vampires were. Searching my eyes made contact with black eyes, my stomach knotted as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Quickly sitting down in the booth again I cupped my mouth, I felt trapped. My heart was going a million miles an hour, those black eyes. I recognised them, they belonged to the vampire that murdered my mother.

I felt tears fill my eyes, Hoyt frowned at me

"Pam, what's wrong?" he asked leaning forward with concern "If you're that terrified, then we can leave now."

I shook my head

"Hoyt" I whispered "The reason I moved to Shreveport was because my mother was murdered by two vampires, and the vampires are sitting down at the front of this diner now." I gulped, the tears falling from my eyes as I said it.

The colour drained from his face as he sat back and looked at me with horror

"Jesus Christ, you never mentioned that before" he said with shock.

"It's not exactly something I wanted to share but it seems I have no choice!" I snapped, "They're going to kill me!" I whispered.

Hoyt shook his head when his eyes widened

"Hello there" the chilling voice of the black eyed, dark haired vampire greeted with sarcasm

Clenching my jaw I kept my gaze fixed on the table as my hand wandered into my purse, I had always carried a bottle of liquid silver with me and so I searched for it discreetly.

"Can I help you?" Hoyt said, he tried to keep calm but the anger in his expression was evident as I looked up at him

"No, you can't." The vampire said sharply "But she can, I thought I would never find you again." He purred as his cold fingers stroked against my cheek.

Reaching my arm up I growled slapping his touch away, his vice like grip had hold of my forearm pulling me up to stand in an instant.

Gasping in pain I felt the tears slip from my eyes at the burning, Hoyt shouted as he stood to his feet. The diner erupted in frightened screams as people ran in terror, his fangs descended as he grabbed my neck smiling.

"Sweetheart" he smiled, twisted evil in his pupils.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Hoyt roared but with one swipe the vampire had shoved his across the bar knocking him out cold.

"Now where were we" he sighed

"Fuck you!" I hissed reaching my other hand up spraying him in the eyes with the liquid silver

He fell to the ground screaming in pain, I took the opportunity to run. I didn't see the other vampire and had a gut wrenching feeling he was outside killing people, my heart felt like it was going to explode from panic as I managed to get out into the darkness. Running for the surrounding forests I tried to calm my breathing but it wasn't working, I was going to die tonight. They had found me and they were going to finish what they started by killing me.

I kicked my heels off and ran as fast as my legs would allow, I didn't know my way around this part of town so I had no idea where I was running to which made my situation all the more worse. And before I knew it I heard the rumbling sound of laughter from behind me and I was yanked back by my hair, screaming I was thrown against a tree as I was met with the eyes of the second vampire whose mouth was covered in blood.

I heard something in my body break and whimpered in pain, this was my ending.

"Not fast enough I'm afraid" he smiled in an English accent, his fangs smeared with blood as he gripped my windpipe

I heard a sudden roar echo through the forest, a gust of wind blowing against my face as the vampire was torn from me and thrown through the air. Groaning in agony I slid to the cold ground, my body feeling heavy and weak as my blood spilled onto the forest floor. Trying to prop myself up against the tree I looked into the darkness, my vision blurred a little as I heard a commotion of growls and shouts.

"I did not know, please have forgiveness!" the English accent of the vampire who had attacked me pleaded

"Forgiveness is for those who deserve it!" an animalistic roar erupted; a bone chilling scream filled my ears and then silence.

Moaning in pain I placed my hand on my side and felt my blood leave my body, this wasn't good. Hearing heavy footsteps I gasped as I crawled across the forest floor, whining I collapsed unable to move any further. My body was done.

The footsteps got closer and as I lay with my head on the ground I prayed that my death would be quick.

"You are like some sort of fucking trouble magnet, you have vampires trying to kill you now!" I knew that voice.

"Eric..." I sighed in pain trying my best to keep conscious, turning around on my back I looked up at the blonde vampire as he towered over me.

He looked indifferent about my situation,

"Pamela, I see we meet again." He arched an eyebrow, his icy eyes looking me over as the moon fell on his face making his pale complexion stand out.

Gasping as a sharp pain hit my stomach I arched my back and closed my eyes

"Fuck!" I screamed.

I felt my head being lifted; opening my eyes Eric kneeled by me and held my head in his arms as he sighed.

"You have to drink from me again, there is no other way..., you're dying." He said

Shaking my head I frowned

"No, just call me an ambulance!"

"You'll be dead by then, now be quiet and drink from me." He growled firmly as his long fangs descended upon his wrist slicing his vein open.

Placing his wrist against my mouth I groaned, I didn't want this but it seemed I had no other option. Eric Northman had saved me again.

Opening my lips I frowned as the metallic taste filled my mouth, I swallowed the liquid hesitantly but instantly felt stronger. His blood was like some sort of adrenaline drug but far more powerful. Clutching onto his hand I felt myself become greedy, licking at the wound in his wrist I sucked more of him into me. Moaning as the taste became more delicious I heard him hiss

"Enough!" he growled pulling his hand away from me, I growled as his blood ran down my lip.

I looked up at him as the wound in his wrist healed; he leaned down towards me and ran his fingers against my chin with a growl. Bending his mouth to my neck he scraped his fangs against my skin, his tongue darting out to lick my pulse.

"It's becoming harder for me to stay away from you, would you object if I fucked you on the ground right now?" he growled as lust filled his eyes

I gasped as his fingers lightly trailed along my lower stomach; I felt my panties soak in an instant. Crossing my legs I clamped my mouth shut as he grinned at me, his eyes wide. My cheeks flushed as he smelled my arousal,

"You want me as much as I want you and it won't be long until I have you" he whispered as he ran his nose against my cheek. "But unfortunately your friend is coming for you, I will see you again my Pamela." He purred as his hand slipped up my dress and tickled my inner thigh, a growl forming in his chest before he disappeared from me in a flash.

Gulping with disbelief I felt disappointed and annoyed that he left me feeling like this, I had never experienced lust like that before and as I lay there I wanted Eric Northman to return and have sex with me right there and then. His blood had done something to me.

"Pam!" the worried voice of Hoyt shouted through the forest

"I'm over here!" I waved as I stood to my feet feeling frustrated, turning my head in the direction where the handsome vampire had left I sighed silently thanking him for saving me yet again.


End file.
